Looking for My Roots : Sequel to Mother Wanted
by R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx
Summary: Austin and Ally finally told Jex and Fire about thier mothers. But When They want to find out more about them ( Fire about her Dad and Jex about his Mom .) Will Austin and Ally allow them to find out or Will thier jealousy get in the way. Relationships Will Be put to a Test. Will thier 'family' work it out or Will All be broken. Auslly
1. Chapter 1

10 Years Later

Austin and I had been married for 10 years . People think it crazy because We only went on one date but it was love. unfortunately Jaira died along with Dallas , So Fire who is now 12 in our custody . She grew happy and full of life. But She a bit of a rebel. Jex who is now 11 , Grew up to be the world smartest kid ever. He graduated college in 3 freakin days. I know crazy right. Now He just sit at home , helping Fire with her homework or with chores. They assumed they are siblings because Fire hair turned completely blonde and She has brown eyes like Austin and I . But Jex noticed that He has some feature that Austin nor I have. Like strawberry blonde hair or blue eyes. So you know how We avoid it by giving books to read. Other than Kids , My music career took off by the video of me singing to Fire . I'm the biggest female singer / songwriter,

" Hey Mom , Can I experiment on Fire ? " Jex asked walking into the kitchen.

" No , Remember Last Time Fire hair nearly burned off." I scoffed as I drink my coffee.

" Mom , Why is my name Jex ? " Jex said fixing his black nerdy glasses

" You're father name you ." I shrugged

" Can I change it ? " He asked

" Maybe , I have to ask your father ." I said

" Great Cause I want to be named Aiden." He smiled

" Who wants to be named Aiden ? " Fire said walking in with her book bag slung over her shoulder. She wearing Walker Lace Mini Blue Dress with Black army boots. She get that from Jaira.

" Your brother." I sighed

" If He get to change his name , I want my name to be Sexy Sally." She smirked

" Good Luck Getting Your Father to agree." I chuckled

Even If Jaira wasn't his . He still really protective over her . Perfect Daddy Girl.

" Morning Alls and Munchkins ." Austin greeted us as He came downstairs in his white shirt and pancakes pajamas pants.

" Dad , Stop Calling Us That ." They said in unison.

" Austin ask Fire what She wants to change her name to ." I laughed

" What !? " Austin asked drinking juice from the carton.

" Sexy Sally." She smiled

Austin did a spit take. " Hell No." He panted

" Pretty Please Daddy ." She said batting her eyelashes

" Princess that only works when you want me to buy things not get name of a slut . "

" Fine How bout America." She giggled

" That pretty cool." I smiled

" Okay only if Jex change his name to Awesome ." Austin said

Jex nodded.

" Hey Mom why is my last name Grande not Moon ? " Fire asked

I look over at Austin. His eyes widen.

" Who wants Ice cream ? " I smiled

" Mom that doesn't work anymore. " Fire sighed

" Umm... You see. Jex and Fire please sit down." I sighed

We took a seat on the couch.

" I started with Jex since It not as sad as Fire ." Austin said

" What !? " Jex exclaimed

" Jex , Your Birth Mom isn't Ally, You're Mom died giving birth to you." Austin sighed

Tears grew in Jex's eyes. " I killed my mother." He whispered then ran upstairs.

Austin ran after him.

" Jaira Are you sure you don't want ice cream ? " I chuckled nervously.

She nodded " Just Tell Me."

" Fire your Mom died when you were two . She got shot by a gang getting revenge on them for hurting you . And We adopted you.." I sighed

Fire started crying ." So that why you call me Fire and Not Francesca. Because My mother called me Fire . "

I nodded.

And hugged her and She sobbed in my chest.

IF YOU READ THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS OF MOTHER WANTED START READING HERE

Austin POV

I ran after Jex who was in his room. I knocked on it be polite . " Jex ? "

" Go Away ." I heard his voice muffled.

I came in and sat down on his somehow floating bed. I ask questions later.I rubbed his back as He cried.

" Dad was you ever gonna tell me ? " Jex asked rolling over.

" Well...Yea , When you were 16 ." I sighed. I was really hoping that I didn't have to tell him At all and avoid this.

" What did she look like ? " He sniffled. I wiped away his tears.

" remember when you were 7 and you found that picture of that really pretty girl ." I smiled

He nodded " She was kinda hot."

I chuckled " Well that was your Mom.""

He started gagging as I laughed

" That disgusting . " He whined.

" Well , Now you know where you get your strawberry blonde hair from and your blue eyes ." I sighed as I got up.

" Where is her stuff ? " Jex asked

" Well , I think it still at her parents house ."

" Can I go sometime ? " He asked

I didn't know what to say . Cassidy parents doesn't like me since I knocked up their daughter. They stopped talking,to me since the funreal .

I shrugged " Maybe I have to discuss with your mother ."

" You mean Ally ? " He said

" Your Mother is Ally . " I said

" Not my Biological Mother." He said

I sat down on his bed again and said " Hey Ally , Might Not have been your bio Mom but She took care of you like you were hers. I still remember when She took you to her bed the first night She was here. Or how she always call you Her baby and Never let anyone hurt you. She even sanitized someone hands before they could hold you." I smiled at the memory.

" Thanks Dad ." Jex sighed

" Why don't you read a book or something ? " I said

" I already read 30 books this hour . " He whined.

" Okay play some video games ." I shrugged

" And rot my brain. Totally." He laughed.

Ally POV

" Fire , I know another to relieve your stress ." I said as I kissed her head.

" How ? " She asked teary eyed

" C'mon I show you ." I smiled .

I drove Fire and I to a abandon building .

" Why are we here ? " She asked

" When I'm really sad or mad . I come here to break stuff. " I smiled

" So we gonna break stuff ." She smiled

I nodded and handed her a sledgehammer and goggles.

She quickly put them on and smash the hammer through the nearest window.

" Let It Sweetie ." I said

She started screaming and smashing windows.

" Why did She had to died ? " She screamed " When I was just a baby ."

She swung at the wall making a big hole.

" My mom didn't want to die. " She screamed smashing the door.

" She wants to be here with me." She sobbed then hit the ground.

" It okay Fire , ." I hushed her.

" Where my dad then ? " She asked

" Idk , your mom never mention his name. Only that He a gang member. " I said

" Can I find him ? " She asked

" I have to discuss this with you father ." I sighed still holding her.

" You mean Austin."

" Austin is your dad. He might not be your biological dad but He still love you like Your his .I remember You guys first Daddy Daugther Dance. When you were sad , He always find someway to cheer you up . And when someone said You too look nothing alike , Austin always stand up to them and nearly kill them. If Austin didn't love you why would He give you that Gold Locket." I smiled

She looked down at her locket. " It never opened though ."

" Like your father said It only open when You truly need love or something to smile at. "

" Thanks Mom...I mean Auntie ."

My heart cracked alittle.

" Fire , You are my daugther. I'm your,godmom . But still your Mom." I sighed

She nodded.

" Mom , I want to find him ." She stated

" Who ? " I asked

" My Bio Dad."


	2. Chapter 2

Ally POV

" Fire , You don't understand he a gangster. " I said

" I don't care , I want to meet him ." Fire said standing up and brushing off the dirt.

" I talk to your Dad about it." I sighed as We started to head back to my car.

" So what was my bio mom like ? " Fire asked

" Well for one She can sing . " I chuckled

Fire shrugged her shoulder and sung " I miss your smile , I miss you ." She sounds so amazing.

" Your bio dad must be a singer too ." I smiled as I hopped back in the car.

" Hopefully then We can sing the night away ." She smiled

" Your Mom loved dressing like a rockstar especially with Army Boots ." I smiled

" So that why I love these so much ." She giggled looking at her shoes.

" Yea , Those were her ."

She smiled to herself then look up to the sky.

" Your Mom was the rebel ." I shrugged

She nodded " I agree."

" But the one thing you didn't get from your Mom is your hair. " I said driving off.

" So My Dad a blonde ." She smiled

Austin POV

" Dad tell more about My Bio Mom ." Jex said walking into the kitchen.

" She can sing ." I shrugged

" Really , Dad Singing isn't for Boys." Jex said

" What , I'm a singer . " I exclaimed putting random things in the blender.

" Yea Dad you make it work ." Jex said unsure

"Okay Try to Sing ." I said putting the lid kn the blender.

" We are nothing without it, Nothing without it , We are nothing without LOVE . " He sung one of my songs.

He was awesome. We raised him right.

" Your Mom ,...was really popular during highschool." I tried to blend the stuff but it was stuck.

" I went to highschool , when I was 5 ." He said " And Dad you can't blend guitar picks and guitar strings . "

I look at the blender , It was full of my guitars picks and strings. " I knew that ." I said

I dumped the stuff out and threw in real fruit. " Your Mom was ...well I can't remember mich ." I shrugged.

" Even more of a reason to visit my grandparents' house. They know Cassidy better than anyone ." He said.

" Still have to talk to Ally about it." I sighed

" Good , I need to you too . " Ally said coming into the kitchen with Fire.

" Jex wants to meet Cassidy's parents." I said.

" That reasonable ." Ally said then look at Fire . " Fire wants to meet her Dad . "

" What so bad about that ? " I asked not seeing the problem.

" Jaira told me that Fire's Father a gangster . " Ally sighed

" Oh then Hell No ." I chuckled

" But Austin ," Fire started

My heart cracked alitte ...ok alot .

" I mean Daddy ... He my bio Dad . I have to find him . " Fire said

" Yea , I even go back to Jaira's neighborhood to help ." Ally said

" No , Remember Last Time. You are never going back ." I said

Ally blinked back a few tears.

" What happen ? " Jex asked

" I tell you when you're older ." Ally said walking into my arms.

I patted her back." I help find Fire's Dad and Ally you help Jex with Cassidy . "


	3. Chapter 3

Time Skip To Auslly making Dinner.

" Austin , How you ever thought ...I don't know Our family too small . " I sighed

Austin shrugged " I don't know . "

" I mean We only have two kids. I kinda want another one ." I said boiling the noodles.

" We can make one." Austin said huskily wrapping his arms around my waist.

" Cute Austin but No. I want to adopt another kid . " I sighed

" We can consider it , But what about the Munchkins ? "

" They can vote on it. It is a family decision." I smiled tossing the salad.

" I like that ." Austin smiled hopping onto the counters.

" Great."

Time skip to Dinner with the Family.

" Who Kids We have to talk about something ? " I said holding Austin's hand under the table.

" Yes Ally ." Jex said.

Cue Heart Breaking, I blink back tears. " Nevermind , Excuse Me ." I said running upstairs to My room.

He called me Ally. I'm his mother , I know not Biologically but my heart knows his my son,. I started crying and walked to Austin's photo wall. I smiled as I looked at Austin and Fire getting messy with ice cream. I started crying more when I saw the picture of Jex and I sleeping in my bed the very first night , I slept here. I grabbed the picture off the wall and sat down on the bed.

" Alls." Austin said softly opening the door.

" This picture reminds me the first time I knew Jex was my baby . My son." I cried.

Austin hugged me letting me cry into his shirt. " He is your son, and mines. I told him all the memories of you over protecting him . "

" What happen after I left ? " I said wiping away my tears .

" I grounded him for a month taking away all his books or anything fun to him ." Austin sighed

" We still need to talk to them about the kid . " I smiled abit and stood up.

I walked back downstairs and sat back down at the table where Fire and Jex are eating spaghetti.

" Kids , Your Father and I want to talk to you guys about something . " I smiled at Fire.

Austin nodded as He came down " We want to adopt another kid."

" That Awesome ." They chorused

" Really , Cause We don't want to make you guys feel unloved unwanted." I questioned.

" Mom We will never feel that way. We know you guys love us ." Fire giggled

" Yea and plus a new baby brother would be great to experiment On ." Jex laughed

" Guys , We never said We decided on a baby. It could be a teenager or a preteen." Austin replied.

" Why not a toddler ? " Fire suggested

Austin nodded.

" Jex what do you think ? " i asked

" As long as it a boy I'm good." He smiled

" It official a toddler boy. We can adopted him tomorrow "I smiled.

Time Skip to Adoption Center

" oh my god Austin Moon wants to adopt a kid from my agency ." The receptionist was a middle aged african american woman with a pink afro. She wearing pink liquid leggings and a long sleeve black shirt.

I smiled and held Austin's hand.

" We would like a toddler preferably a boy. Who a dirty blonde and brown eyes ." Austin said fidgeting with his dark tshirt.

" Then you will love Raymond." She smiled and motioned us over to a blue room was in very poor conditioner. The floorboard was all dusty and crooked. There was frequent holes in the wall. And I think I saw a Rat.

We walked in and see a dirty blonde boy playing with a toy truck while a raven headed older boy was watching him.

" Good Morning Raymond and Rain." The lady smiled.

" Morning Mrs. Davis ." The little boy smiled.

" Aww so cute " I whispered to Austin.

He nodded.

" Can I pick him up ? " I asked Mrs. Davis. She nodded.

I reached down and picked up Raymond.

" Lady what are you doing with my brother ? " Rain hissed

" Dude Chill." Austin scoffed

" Yea , We want to adopt him." I smiled ruffling Ray's hair.

" What your name ? " Austin asked in a baby voice.

" Ray ." He responded

" What do you like to do ? " I asked him.

" Draw with Rain." He responded pointing to Rain.

" An little Artist." Austin laughed

" We take him." I smiled.

Rain kicked a wall making a big hole in the wall.

" Rain help Raymond packed his bags ." smiled.

We walked back to the desk to sign papers.

" Austin , Did you see Rain ? " I asked Austin huggng his arm.

" Yea , He has major anger issues." Austin scoffed

" Austin , I think Rain is Raymond's older brother . We taking his little brother ." I gasped

" He probably get over it." Austin sighed

" What Austin how would you feel if you had a brother that was took away from you ." I said releasing his arm.

" I been...mad and sad." He sighed

" So , Austin can We pretty please adopt Rain too ? " I asked .

He hesitated and nodded.

" Mrs. Davis , Can I see Rain files ? " I smiled

she nodded and handed me a folder.

Rain Alexander Isaac Nelson

Age: 13

Eye Color : Dark Brown

Hair Color : Dark Black Hair

Medical History : When separated from younger brother tend to go to Depression and self harm. Allergic to CrayFish and a strict Vegetarian.

Home Record:

Addams : Horrid Boy who has no respect for rules.

Garrett : Selfish Rude individual

Montez : Hatred Boy,

Relatives : Raymond Nelson.

" Ally , He bad news." Austin warned me.

" Austin don't you see , When He separated from his little brother He get depressed and started cutting himself. " I explained

" But all things , His old homes said could be true ." He defended.

" Mrs. Davis Can I see Ray's folder ? " I asked

She handed me Ray's folder.

Raymond Jason Nelson.

Age :4

Eye color : Dark Brown

Hair Color : Dirty blonde

Medical History : Perfectly Fine. May have anger issues.

Home Record :

Frances : Throw Tantrums , That evil kid,

Gretas : Drawing on the wall constantly.

Davis : The devil wear diapers.

Relatives : Rain Nelson.

" Austin , When They separated They do things to get send back. If We only take Ray , He gonna do something horrible to get sent back ." I explained

Austin hesitated then nodded " Fine We get Rain too."

" Greaty Great Great ." Mrs. Davis said giving us papers to signed.

While Austin was signing the papers , I went back to the room.

" Ray , You have to do something very bad so you can see me again." Rain sighed

" Okay , I blow up the house." Ray smiled.

" No Need Rain. We are adopting both of you guys ," I smiled.

Ray started jumping up and now. " Yay Rain We can be together."

Rain just sighed deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

Ally POV

" So Rain and Ray are you hungry ? " I asked them as I look in the rearview mirror.

" RaiN . Am I hungry ? " Ray asked Rain.

I chuckled abit.

" Yes , Ray. " Rain said emotionless.

" Yes for...food." Ray laughed.

Austin chuckled .

" How bout McDonald ( don't own .) ." Austin suggested

" I don't eat Meat ." Rain said once again emotionless.

" Why not ? " Austin questioned.

" I don't belive Animals should die for my hunger . "

" Okay how bout Tony Tofu Tacos ." I suggested.

" Ray doesn't like Tofu." He sighed.

" Okay how bout Ray eat McDonald and Ally you take Rain to Tofu Taco Crap." Austin said

I nodded then heard this squeaking noise.

" Umm...Ray do you hear that noise ? " I asked him.

" Oh that Rain's pet mouse Death." Ray smiled

" What!? A mouse." Austin screamed and the car started swirling.

" Austin calm down." I said to him. He calmed down and parked the car breathing heavily.

" Why do you have a Rat ? " Austin asked

" It a mouse and He my pet." Rain said

" Why did you name him Death ? " I asked

" Cause...It suits him." He smiled abit.

I smiled. " Well , He very cute ."

" Thanks." Rain said." We can eat McDonalds I'm not leaving my little brother with...him."

" Rain You Can Trust Us." I smiled

" Same thing our parents said ." Rain muttered

" I promise I won't do a thing." Austin said.

I nodded and noticed Rain wearing nothing but black. A black skulls tshirt and dark demin jeans. He was wearing a spiked bracelet and a cross t necklace. His hair This casual hairstyle is clipper cut short around the back and sides, blending in perfectly with the top which is jagged cut for shape and texture. Great Now I sound like Trish.

" Ray Laid Down Now Your Tired." Rain said

" I'm not twired ." He said in his baby voice.

" I said Now." Rain demanded.

Ray laid down and soon fell asleep.

" So Rain When your birthday ? " Austin shrugged.

" Sept 7." He answered silently. His birthday on the same day as Fire,

" Do you have any hobbies ?" I asked

" I draw pictures. " He sighed

" Okay , Rain Umm...There is 2 other kids in the house. " Austin said

" Are they adopted ? " He asked

" One is my step son and the other one is ." I sighed. It kinda hurts to say,

" Do they have names ? " Ray said

" Yea their Fire who 12 and Jex who 11" Austin explained.

He parked the car and We went inside McDonalds.

While We were in line ( Rain carrying Ray ) , paparazzi swarmed us. I sighed furious and put on my sunglasses and pull the kids back to the car.

" What the Hell was that ? " Rain exclaimed

" Well, paparazzi." Austin shrugged

"What you guys are famous ? " Rain exclaimed.

" Yup Austin and Ally Moon." I chuckled. I mean everyone heard of us.

" Just Great." Rain sighed

" So umm... Tomorrow or Later We can go shopping for you and Ray clothes ." I said changing the subject.

" What School are We attending ? " He asked flatly .

" I have connections to this performance school around the house. And I think you can get in ." I smiled.

" Ray too ? " He questioned

" No sweetheart Ray have to go to kindergarten at a different school." I sighed

Rain just sat silent the rest of the way.

We pulled into the driveway of the mansion and walked in with Rain who still carrying Ray and their luggage.

" Fire , Jex." I called upstairs.

They quickly came downstairs and smiled at Ray.

" This is our new little brother." Fire said barely containing her excitement.

" No this is my little brother . Who you are no way related too." Rain said quite rudely

" Mom who the dude ? " Jex questioned

" This is Rain and Ray. " Austin introduced them.

" I'm Fire ." Fire waved

" Jex , Can I experiment on your brother ? " Jex asked

" Yea Sure When Hell Freeze Over." Rain hissed.

" Rain Watch your mouth." Austin said sternly

Rain rolled his eyes and woke Ray up.

He yawned and questioned " Rain Why is our room big ? "

" Ray Ray this our...home for awhile. Meet the other kids." Rain flopped on the couch.

" My name Raymond but Never call me that." He said getting anger.

" Cool it ." Rain sighed

" I like toys. And candy but mostly candy." He chuckled calm.

" Um...Austin and Ally where our room ? " Rain asked

Rain POV

" Well your things are still being shipped so you guys have to share a bedroom for a night or two." Ally smiled at me.

What is with her and smiling at me ? She so creepy.

I grabbed me and Ray's suitcases and walked upstairs with Ally show me our room .

I placed the suitcases under the bed and laid down on the bed.

" Dude What Up with your brother ? " The boy said.

I didn't want to remember his name.

" Nothing Now Leave Me alone." I growled

" Let me expermint on your brother ." He said " Then I leave."

" Last Time , I check Hell didn't freeze over ." I hissed at him.

" Why are you so protective of your brother ? Are you a girl or something . " He questioned.

I got up and gripped his shirt front.

" Did you just call me a girl ? " I growled .

He nodded " What are you gonna do about it ? "

I slammed his back to the closest wall. " I will kill you like I did my sister." I said dangerously low.

Fear glistened in his eyes.

" Jex , Rain What going on ? " That girl questioned hands on her hips.

" Your brother called me a freakin girl." I shooked the boy.

" Only cause It the Truth . " The little punk yelled.

I raised my fists ready to punch but the girl put it down.

" He not worth it. " She whispered.

I sighed and dropped the boy.

" Was you gonna kill him ? " Ray asked

I nodded " Now go to the room unless you want to be next ." I chuckled.

He quickly ran to our room.

" So Rain What your story ? " The girl asked

" It Private. " I hissed

" What happen to your parents ? They didn't want a faggot son." The boy said.

That it.

I gripped his shirt once again and punched him in the stomach. He fell to the floor gripping his stomach. I kicked him in the face twiced then went back to my room. Waiting for Ally or Austin to punish me.

" Rain , Why did you beat up Jex ? " Austin questioned crossing his arms.

" He called me a Faggot and Call Me a girl ." I screeched.

" Rain , Why are you letting his words hurt you ? " He sighed then sat on the bed next to sleeping Ray.

" I'm not gonna let him be like my old bullies and bully me back to depression." I growled

" You were bullied ? " Austin questioned

I nodded " Yeah , i was but I finally beat that loser ass and then became invisible to everyone."

" So you beat up Jex to show him Who boss ? "

I nodded " Ray doesn't need me to be sucidical . He need me to be there . I'm his only family , The rest of our family may walked out on us but I'm not letting that happen with Ray and I. If Jex keep bullying me , will beat him up. Not only will it help me but It also show Ray He has someone to protect him." I sighed

" That reasonable . I like how you protect your little brother , You're not in trouble. " He smiled.

I just stared at him.

" Well Dinner gonna be ready in 5 mins Get Ray up and come down." He smiled then went downstairs.

I woke Ray up and We went were eating meatloaf. Great , I'm already sick to my stomach.I threw up in the garbage can with someone rubbing my I was finally done , I saw that girl rubbing my back.

" Thanks." I smiled abit.

She smiled and went back to her seat.

I sat at the table between Ray and Jex who still badly bruised especially in the face. I stare at my plate and pushed it on Ray's who was happily eating it.

" You're not hungry." Ally questioned

" I don't eat meat." I shrugged.

" That right , I forgot." Ally face palmed herself.

" It okay , I just eat an apple or something." I smiled .I'm actually started smiling alot since I got here.

She smiled.

I got up washed my dish and dry it off and placed it back in the cabinet. I turned around and see Everyone except of Ray jaw dropped.

" What !? " I questioned . Was I not suppose to do that ?

" It just ... No one ever did the dishes besides me." Ally exclaimed

I shrugged . " Ray go get ready for your bath ."

Ray nodded and ran upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Me : Ello Mates.

Secret Guest 1 : Hey Jess When does Fire started to look for me.

Me : Soon

Fire POV

Rain is actually really cute. I kinda think He bipolar , one minute He okay and laid back next He beating up my little brother. Well my brother did really cross the line , I would kill him too.

" Mom Daddy Why did you adopted two boys when We agree on one ? " I questioned

" Well We were about to adopt Ray but your mother wanted to keep his brother Rain together." Daddy said looking at Mom.

" Hey , I didn't want to break up the family ." Mom shrugged,

" And that why I love you." Daddy smiled at Mom. I envy their love , I hope I can find mines.

" I love you too." My mom said grabbing Daddy's hand and pecked his lips.

" Gross." Jex disgusted

" Grow Up Genius." I sighed.

I put my plate in the sink and did something I never thought I do. I washed my plate and dried it just like Rain. Maybe He a good influence.

" Night Daddy and Mom." I smiled and kissed Dad's cheek.

I went upstairs to my room and changed into my hello kitty pajamas. I'm sorted obsessed with Hello Kitty, Mom said since I live here I wanted Hello Kitty everything. But I'm glad I love. I climbed into my bed and closed my eyes.

4 hours later

Godd I can't sleep for Shit. OH MY GOD I just curse. Bad Fire Bad Fire. Then again Fire never good.

I got up and walked downstairs in the kitchen for some hot coco. I walked in the kitchen and see Rain looking through our cabinet trying to find something.

" Need Help ." I stated

He nodded " Where do you people keep your fuckin cups . "

I chuckled. He a bad boy. " Here ." I said and handed him one of my mom motivate word mug. This one said Don't Run From your dreams and I grabbed my Hello Kitty Mug.

" Want some Hot Coco ." I asked

He nodded and I got the stuff out.

I started noticing He was staring at me ..It alittle creepy.

" Why are you staring at me ? " I asked stirring the pot.

" You look like someone I know ." He,shrugged then hopped on the counter.

" Oh Avril L. I get all the time." I laughed and flipped my hair.

" No , It just a guy I know from Long Island. You know the hood of Miami." He sighed

" Really Who ? " I asked and poured the hot chocolate in the cups.

" I think His name is Riker. He was my old gang leader. He was locked a couple of years back for killing his baby mama and her brother." He sipped her coco.

" That Sad ." I sighed , I wish I knew my dad.

" You know you're cute like puppy cute ." He smiled.

" Thanks." I blushed

" You're so freakin innocent , It annoying."

" Well Rules were made to be followed ." I crossed my arms.

" Rules are meant to be broken ." He smirked.

" So what your story ? " I asked him.

" It private." He hissed suddenly glaring at me.

" Ok Sorry." I said in defense

" What your story ? " He asked me.

I shrugged " Well apparently when I was 2 My Mom died and I was adopted by my Aunt who basically my mom. And now I'm looking for my dad who apparently a gangster." I sighed deeply walking over to the couch.

" I heard worst." Rain smiled and sat on the couch.

We just sat there for,a few minutes of comfortable silence . I looked over at Rain who was peacefully sleeping. I smiled and laid my head on his chest and drifted asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Austin POV

I woke up 4am like I do almost every morning to work out. Not like I need it. I changed into my work out outfits and walked downstairs into the kitchen. I backed up back in the living room and see Fire and Rain sleeping together on the couch. Usually , I would freak out and started yelling but I was calm. Rain is a really good kid He just been through alot then changed him. I be glad if Fire date him but It would be kinda awkward. I just shrugged and took a picture of them and sent a pic to Ally , Dez , Trish and Fire.

I chuckled then left to work out.

Fire POV

I was awaken by the door of a door closing. I shot up thinking it my Dad but He probably left without noticing. I yawned and realize that Rain was still asleep. I took a picture and send it to my Best Friend Skylar. I tell you about her later.

I smiled and went upstairs and got dressed in a pink floral dress with a blue jeans jacket.

I looked at myself in my hello kitty wall mirror. Rain right I look completely innocent Maybe I should change my style.I changed into a gothic, witchy basque/dress in purple velvet, black ragged cobweb lace and satin with satin lacing and rushed lace dress. I like how i look. I applied punkish / gothish makeup and added temp. Black highlights in my hair. I look like a rebel who doesn't follow the rules.I slipped on my knee high combat boots. I walked downstairs and see Jex who was still bruised, Ray and Rain eating cereal.

" Morning Mom." I smiled at her and grabbed an apple

" Morning Fire." She smiled but then dropped it when She saw my outfit." What with the outfit ? "

" Are you going to a Furneal ? " Ray asked.

" No Kiddo." I ruffled his hair,

" I think She look hot." Rain shrugged.I blush alittle.

" She look like Wednesday from the Addams Family." Jex commented.

" Hey Fire Did you get a text from your Dad ? " Mom questioned.

I shrugged and took out my Iphone 8 and checked it,

To : Fire

From: Daddy

I hope you had a good night sleep ; D

Attachment: Photo of Fire and Rain,.

I blushed deep red.

" You know if you keep blushing your face turns completely red." Rain smirked

I showed the pic and He blushed deep red.

" Jex I'm dropping you off at your grandparent's house while I take Rain and Ray shopping and Fire go to school." Mom explained taking off her apron revealing one of her floral print dresses.

" Bye Mom, Jex , Ray and Rain." I smiled And left.

At School

" Who is this totes hottie you send me ? " Skylar asked standing by my locker,

Skylar can be described as a tall, beautiful girl with Dark Brown Hair and Brown Eyes. She's known for her cheekbones and mom said She look like Victoria Justice whoever that is.

" My newly adopted brother. And I call dibs." I smirked getting my text books.

" So unfair Fire, so unfair. Anyways What up with the outfit ? " She questioned.

" My old look for too boring so I updated it." I shrugged.

Soon my eyes were covered . " Guess Who ? " Rain said

" Umm... Justin Bieber." I smiled and removed his hands.

" Eww that old disgusting Faggot." He shuddered.

" Why are you here ? " I asked him.

Skylar coughed loudly so Rain noticed her.

" Umm... Hi I'm Rain." He smiled.

" I'm Skylar Brewer. You know my parents Kim and Jack Brewer ." She smiled,

" Yea the martial arts actors. They are so cool." Rain exclaimed giving his attention to Skylar.

" Yup and everyday after school I visit the set to watch ." Skylar smirked

" That is so freakin awesome ." Rain exclaimed. " Can I please come with ? "

Skylar nodded " But for a kiss ? "

Rain was about to kiss her but I coughed loudly.

" Rain why are you here ? " I said standing in between them.

" I didn't want to go shopping. I couldn't be left at home so You're Mom left you in charge of me and I think I know something about your father." He exclaimed

" Really What ? " I exclaimed.

" Well I use my old connection through my gangs and found a gang who knew Jaira don't ask how I know your bio mom name and your uncle." He smiled and opened up his arms.I smiled and ran into his arms.

" Thank You so much Rain." I said in his chest.

" Welcome." He sighed and pulled away.

" Rain what about my kiss ? " Skylar smirked.

Rain nodded and kissed her cheek. Skylar blushed deep red.

" See Ya Fire and Sky ." He smiled then left.

" What does He mean by gangs ? " Skylar questioned.

" He a bad boy, a really cute one." I smirked.

" Wow you're falling hard." Sky laughed

Rain POV

I left Fire to find something to do. I know I'm in school but their no way in hell , I'm learning. I continued walking ignoring the looks girls gave me and the glares from the guys . Something caught my eye made me stop. The school art wall. Feel Free To Express My mom words.I grabbed a unoccupied paintbrush and a pallete that still have paint on it. And started painting.I painted something that make people see my anger . After I finished , I backed up to check my work but bumped into someone.i turned around and realize I had a audience the whole time.

One person started clapping then another then the hallway was clapping.

I smiled and bowed. I feel proud of the little boy with the ax . Could me my thing ?

" Excuse Me." This blonde middle-aged woman with an apron splattered with paint shoved through the crowd.

" Rain that amazing you have a gift." Fire smiled at me.

I shrugged " It isn't that great."

" Young this is perfect. I never seen so much anger and perfection. What your name ?" The woman asked.

" Rain Nelson." I sighed.

" Congrats Rain , you are now in my AP Art class " the woman smiled


	7. Short Chap Sry

Ray POV

I didn't want Rain to leave me with the Lady. She nice and pretty but a stranger.

" You think Rain like this ? " She asked holding up a bright yellow shirt.

I shook my head " Rain like black."

" Oh." She sighed and pick out a dark black scary shirt. I started playing with Death, Rain let me keep it for the day since He left. Rain said that Death was named by our mother. She buy it for him before She left somewhere.I wondering what Rain doing ?

Rain POV

After an extremely boring school day , I caught up with Fire and Sky.

" Hey Fire , Wanna head down to Long Island to search for your dad ? " I asked him.

" I can't , Austin won't let me go without him." She sighed.

" Let go and We tell him to meet up there." I shrugged.

Fire hesitated but nodded. We started walking to Long Island the hood Miami , I told Fire not to look in their eyes and keep all her personal idea in her shoes. Once We arrived I stood across the street from my gang. I saw Fire staring off to space at this one spot.

Fire POV

I had a flashback once I saw a sidewalk.

flashback

" Fire , I love you no matter what. You don't need a father. You always have me and Uncle Dallas. " she smiled at the 1 year old me.

flashback over ( I know it kinda sucked )

Rain POV

" R5 what up ." I said as I greeted my old gang.

" Rain what up , We missed you ." Rydel hugged me.

" Thanks Rydel where Riker ? " I asked.

" He inside banging another girl why ? " Rocky asked.

" Cause I'm looking for someone who know Jaira Grande ? " I shrugged.

" Jaira was a very sweet girl and She could sing. That why Riker fell in love with her ." Ross said

" Yeah Then She got pregnant and Riker wanted her dead. She gave birth to a girl named ...Fire I think." Ryland shrugged.

I looked over at Fire who was still staring at that spot.

" Who the girl ? " Riker asked coming,outside.

Fire finally stopped staring and came over where I am.

" Hi , I'm Fire." She waved


	8. Chapter 8

Rain POV

" Fire." Riker repeated awestruck.

" Yea my mom named me Francesca but everyone call me,Fire." Fire explained.

" Fire , I think We need to go." I grabbed Fire's arm

" You said We find my dad here. And I'm not leaving until I find him." Fire said stubbornly.

" So , You're Fire." Riker walked around her.

She nodded.

" Fire , What your middle name ? " Rydel asks her.

" It Rainbow,Rydel." Fire shrugged. Then Rydel ran up and hugged her.

" My niece." She kissed her head.

Then this,yellow mustang pulled up and Austin got out.

" Fire and Rain get your ass in the car." He said in very scary voice. Fire and I got in the backseat and look out the window .

Austin POV

" Rydel...Riker...Ross ..Rocky and Ryland I missed you guys ." I greeted my siblings.

" We missed you too Austin. But now,your a big shot living the dream." Rocky sighed.

" That doesn't mean I changed at all. I still eat pancakes until I'm asleep , sleep in to noon and lots of things didn't change." I reassured them leaning againist my car.

" Austin you leaning on a Mustang , you're changing." Ryland commented.

" Well maybe the fact , I have kids change me." I shrugged.

" Those are your kids. I'm a Aunt." Rydel squealed .

I chuckled.

" Well Fire is my daugther." Riker said.

" Fire is my daugther ." I said through gritted teeth.

" Austin you never slept with Jaira I did." He smirked.

" And I never tried to kill Jaira and Her." I snapped.

They look down guilty.

" It was a mistake." Riker said quietly.

" Well your mistake cause a two year old to lose her mother. I knew She should never meet you. " I said angry,

" Austin We seriously regret that. Believe me I'm your twin." Ross came up to me. Ross and I look exactly alike . And we were born on the same day so We're twins,

" Why do you have Rain then ? " Ratliff the family best friend asked.

" I adopted Rain awhile ago. " I shrugged,

" Why don't you knock up your wife ? " Rocky questioned .

" One No Time Two 9 freaking months and Three it hard." I moaned.

" How Jex doing ? "Riker asked.

" He fine , He actually looking for Cassidy's parents. " I sighed,

" Ross Ross Ross." Rydel said repeatedly.

" What !? " Ross snapped.

" Sorry I meant Austin." She chuckled.

" You still can't tell the difference it simple I'm the sexier stronger awesomer twin." I smiled. We all laughed,

" No way , I'm the multitalented strongest sexiest twin." Ross smirked.

" Sure..." I rolled my eyes.

" Austin , Can I see a pic of Jex ? i hadn't seen him since the pregnancy and We you too move out." Rydel asked

I look through my phone for pic of Jex which I have lots of besides Fire.I picked out one and showed it to him.

" OMFG I have to meet him Please Please Please." Rydel begged .

" I don't know...


End file.
